Blood Lines
by LuSam4Life
Summary: Helena has returned. To bring back the rightful Cassadine Heir, and reek some revenge on the Spencers. a LuSam Nem story


AN: Spencer is only two years old. Emily is still alive.

Ch 1 – Where are they?

A brazen brunette sauntered down the marble laced floors. Her red high heels echoed throughout the mansion. She took a pause and looked at her watch; it read 9:05pm. She was running late, but did not matter. She was in no hurry, no matter who was waiting for her. She continued through the hallways. Almost a never ending barrage of doors after door, it seemed never to end. Finally she stopped at a tall gothic door. The guard looked her up and down. The tight black dress she was wearing brought a lot of welcomed attention. The guard gave her the go-ahead, and let her into the fire lit office. She made her war closer to the desk. A blonde woman sat in an oversized office chair, the back of the chair facing the brunette. The office swung around, and now they were facing each other.

"Ms. Zacchara…what makes you think you can keep me waiting? Do you think you are in a position of power? You see I hired you, meaning you are dispensable. I can get another to do what you do. So please don't ever try my patients"

"You hired me because I am the best. And I have a hand hold in PC. Without me, your plan would shit out of luck….Listen I have a reason for everything I do. Trust me there is a good reason that I kept you waiting Ms Cassadine.

With that said Claudia took her seat across from Helena. Claudia let go of her clench on the files in her hands. She dropped them on top of Helena's desk. Helena reached pout her long slender arm out to gram them, but Claudia slapped her down on the files.

"There is a change of plans" Claudia stated

"Exactly how do you figure that?"

"I did what you asked of me…with ease. And in the process found out some additional information that I might think you will find very valuable. And for that I am doubling my price, Ms Cassadine"

"How do I know this is information that I need?"

"You'll just have to find out"

"Tell me or it's your life Ms Zacchara. How about that's our new deal" Helena motioned to the guard to shut the door. She was very capable of handling this on her own.

Claudia let out a devilish laugh, "Fine"

"Everything you need to know are in those files. Nikolas left Wyndamere, he moved off the island. Though he keeps it running, he doesn't visit much. He and his love Emily…." Claudia said in a very sarcastic voice….."Move into a smaller place, to raise Spencer. Their routine is highly predictable; the problem was getting our own men in place. See after nanny Moraine, Nikolas has handpicked every person that works for him, and comes in contact with Spencer. But I made it happen. We have one our own now working for Nikolas…A driver. He picks up the boy from daycare"

"Daycare?" Helena scoffed

"They wanted Spencer to have a normal life…" Claudia felt herself defending them. "Anyways, after the driver picks up Spencer he has about 15-20 minutes till he is back in Nikolas's care. When you are ready to touch base in PC, Spencer will be taken straight to you, and you will be ready to leave with him back to Barcelona."

Helena was pleased with what she heard, but felt that it was all too easy, "My grandson maybe a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them…This seams all a little too effortless"

"They are feeling safe, in the life that have created for themselves. They are looking out, and that is why it will work"

Claudia dangled the second file from her fingers, "Now that leads me to a second piece of information that you will intriguing"

"Alexis Davis apparently had found a long lost daughter that was presumed to be dead. A girl named Sam McCall…." Helena raised an eyebrow at the sound of her name. "Do you know her?" Claudia asked

"Yes I have run into her before. A mouthy little con artist, who doesn't know her place" Helena didn't sound surprised that this was her granddaughter. But the spite of what it meant to be Alexis's daughter made Helena's blood boil. "None of this sparks my interest, Ms Zacchara"

I left out the bests for last, the McCall baby is also a Spencer. The son of Luke Spencer, Lucky, is now an expecting daddy"

"Though this watered down mutt, might not have what it takes to be a Cassadine, this baby McCall could still be useful to me"

"How so?" Claudia asked, Helena sparking her interest

"Spencer will need moral support as he grows older. Someone to bond to, and even though I would barely call this child a Cassadine, what a better way to serve those Spencer's some revenge. A golden child raised to be a Cassadine…Killing two birds with one stone, per says" Helena took a pause to think it over a little more "When is this baby due?"

"Any day now…hell any hour, this Sam is ready to pop any second now" Claudia tapped her heals on the floor, impatiently waiting to get her pay.

"Give them a couple of months. As parents of a newborn their nerves will be frayed, and that will make it easy to successfully take both children"

--

Lucky wheeled in Sam into General Hospital. Sam was very irritated, and the look on her face could kill. She had spent the last two months on permanent bed rest. Unable to lift a finger without Lucky's permission and now with three weeks left in her pregnancy the doctors wanted Sam to stay in the hospital for the remainder of the 3 weeks, and both Alexis and Lucky were agreeing with the doctors. A nurse greeted them at the entrance of the elevators.

"How are we doing?" the nurse greeted.

Sam mumbled a profanity under breath, "Were fine" Lucky interjected

"We? Did you just say WE?" Sam sternly stated

Lucky smiled at Sam, he even loved her mood swings. He couldn't wait to make this woman his wife. Things had been so busy, he wanted to propose to Sam the right way, but something had always gotten in the way. Nikolas approached Sam and Lucky; he knew that Sam would fight everyone tooth and nail to stay at this hospital, because if he was in the same position he would do the same.

"Ready to be a mommy" Nikolas asked

"More than you know" Sam offered him a smile

"Listen" Lucky interjected "Can I talk to you for a second" Lucky and Nikolas stepped aside as the nurse wheeled Sam off to her room.

"I just want to thank you for helping me and Sam…even if she doesn't know it"

Sam lay in her hospital bed, doing nothing but watching the morning news. Sam turned off the television and threw her head back. Alexis and Lucky had been great these last few months. When Alexis became a little over bearing, Lucky would jump in and save the day. Although, a lot of Lucky's time was spent working. It was strange how much she loved Lucky. All that happened over the last 

couple years the furthest thing she would ever expect was to have lightning hit twice. Lucky accepted her, flaws and all. And now this baby, a true gift.

"I am here to check you and the baby" Elizabeth Weber poked her head into Sam's room.

Sam motioned Liz to come in. It was weird, but Sam and Liz had finally come to an understanding. At times, dare Sam think, even friendly at times. Liz finally let go of everything related to Jason. It had been much too hard for Liz to love a person who couldn't get their priorities straight.

"How have you been?" Elizabeth asked

"Well…" Sam paused to readjust herself "Bed rest has been the hardest thing to deal with, and the fact that I am so ready to see this little girl"

"Little girl?" Liz asked surprised

Sam blushed, forgetting that no one knew, but her and Lucky. "A little girl" Sam smiled

Maxie entered at that very moment, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Wow, a girl for Lucky…Be warned all Cops that have little girls, go insane during their teenage years" Maxie joked.

Liz took Sam's vitals, and the baby's, then left the two best friends to talk.

Maxie had been away a lot of Sam's pregnancy. She had been jet-setting around the world with Kate Howard. She was a welcomed visitor, especially when Alexis and Lucky were all her company these days.

"I thought I should drop by before I left again" Maxie confessed

"Where now?" Sam asked exasperated

"Who knows…Kate has me going everywhere, I sometimes can't keep up"

"What a horrible life to have" Sam said sarcastically

Dr. Lee and Lucky both entered Sam's room at the same time, "Hey, doc…should Ms McCall be having all these visitors" Lucky asked never breaking his gaze from Sam"

"Well…" Dr. Lee started "I think that a smiling and happy pregnant lady is always a good thing"

"Thank you…Dr. Lee" As Sam rolled her eyes at Lucky

"I better go anyways, I leave soon, and as usual I have yet to pack a damn thing. Lulu said she would be here later before we left" Maxie reached over and gave Sam a hug "Take care, I can't wait to see little Maxie Jr."

"Ha-ha…not happening" Lucky joked

"Fine…Some words of advice, when your daughter is 18 and she wants a great new car…..get it for her"

"Bye Maxie" Sam said laughing

Maxie left the room.

Dr Lee began to explain that she at least needed to wait one week before they were to perform the c-section. And to best assure a safe and healthy delivery, that Sam was best suited to stay here in the hospital. Sam and Lucky explained that they have thought it over, and both agreed to keep Sam in the hospital. Dr. Lee left the room to give Sam and Lucky some privacy.

Unfortunately even the best laid plans don't work out. Sam eyes turned to shock as she looked at Lucky.

"What?" Lucky asked

"Get Dr. Lee, my water just broke" Sam simply stated. Lucky hit the nurse pager button on the side of Sam's bed

Within a couple of seconds the on-duty labor nurses were in the room. They paged Dr. Lee and within minutes she was there. Sam had begun her labor. Dr. Lee informed Lucky and Sam that even though it was a little early, that the baby would be fine if they had to give Sam the c-section now. Though they would like to wait as long as possible, sometimes nature has other plans.

Another 10-15 minutes went by, and they had Sam and the OR ready for the c-section.

End Chapter


End file.
